Charlotte Edgecumbe
'Charlotte Edgecumbe '''is a young girl that read the ''Book of Wisdom and developed the W Machine. She is present in the ''Book of Wisdom II'' story. __TOC__ Background Charlotte is Eric's childhood friend. More than that, he sees her as his sister. When kids, they discussed about their wishes to see sweet, colorful snowflakes fall from the sky. According to Eric, she's a genius as an artist. Eventually, one and a half years before the events of the Book of Wisdom II, she received the Book of Wisdom, perhaps to improve her immature mentality. She has draw both of these scenes. Changed by the Phantom Book, she wrote a technical paper that was barely comprehended by scientists. The government realized Charlotte's potential and, after negotiations, used her to develop the W Machine under supervision of Norman Harris. This also drew the attention of international agents that were ordered to kill her to prevent the United Kingdom to obtain a powerful weapon. She sent a letter to the Black Biblioprincess mentioning a book.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. In the manga, the Book of Wisdom used by Charlotte was given by Rasiel.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Personality Charlotte is a childish, innocent girl. Although she's around 20 years old, she acts and dreams like a pure and submissive child. She likes to walk barefoot, dance and sing, drawing attention from everyone. Charlotte wants to make friends with everyone and is usually showing a smile. She suffers when her parents try to keep Eric away from her. According to Eric, she's a genius as an artist. Her paintings are able to take one's breath away. Even those not interested in art become happy when seeing her works. When touching the Book of Wisdom, Charlotte's has increased intelligence. She's able to write a difficult article, negotiate with government officers and conduct an important experiment while overseeing the work of scientists and engineers. She acts more mature, although her innocent face remains. After obtaining absolute knowledge, she works to make her childhood dream come true. In company of Eric, rather than wisdom or maturity, Charlotte wishes to bring happiness to people and to see her parents acting like they used to during her childhood. She believes people should smile and laugh, rather than fight. Appearance Charlotte seems to be 20 years old, although with a very young atmosphere. Her childish appearance reminds an illustration from a picture book for kids. In her normal self, she only wears a thin, white cotton dress. She walks barefoot. In the manga, her frilly dress has a string knot next to its collar. When Charlotte's mental capabilities are enhanced, her expression remains the same, although she gives the impression of a mature female scientist. When Hugh and Dalian decide to visit her, she appears with a grown-up hairstyle and a black dress. During the W Machine experiment, she wears a white coat. Plot Charlotte had send a letter to the Black Biblioprincess before the events of the Book of Wisdom II. She mentions a book, which attracts Hugh and Dalian's attention. She also becomes the target of international agents. When Dalian is eating crepes, Charlotte appears singing and dancing. Eric follows her and says they should go. However, Mr. Edgecumbe finds them and beats Eric, for Charlotte's despair. She's taken away inside military cars. Later, Eric explains to Hugh and Dalian about Charlotte's situation. She had suddenly changed one and a half years ago. She wrote a puzzling scientific article which was noticed by the government. Now, she was doing an experiment for the military. Eric is worried, believing Charlotte is unhappy. Hugh is impressed by one of her paintings. Dalian asks if Charlotte obtained a book before she changed. After Eric shows her sketchbook, Hugh and Dalian conclude Charlotte had read the Book of Wisdom. Charlotte is writing something inside an old tower, when Hugh and Dalian appear. Hugh used a Phantom Book to remain undetected. He notices how she seems more mature. She's holding the Book of Wisdom. He asks if she was the same girl they have seen before. She affirms to be biologically the same, although people are always changing. It's a relative, subjective matter. Charlotte reveals herself as the person that sent the letter to the Black Biblioprincess. She affirms she will finish her work tomorrow. She had asked for the collaboration of the military. Hugh and Dalian are noticed by Cecy. When the soldiers surround Hugh and Dalian, Charlotte asks them to stop, since they are her guests. Norman agrees to let them go and allows them to see the experiment the next day. Charlotte says they will see snow soon. At night, Hugh subdues an international agent that tied Eric up. The mysterious man affirms Charlotte is developing a meteorological weapon. The assassin is restrained by Norman's soldiers. He had followed Hugh and Dalian. According to Norman, the experiment will save many lives. Eric cries for Charlotte. One of her drawings shatters after hitting the floor. It shows a child playing with colored snow. The next day, Charlotte instructs scientists and engineers. She's adjusting the W Machine. Children around the city were also invited by Charlotte to see the experiment. She learns from Hugh how Eric is worried about her. She explains how the W Machine works. Dalian asks what the W stands for. They are interrupted by a gunshot. Eric was wounded while trying to stop the experiment. Charlotte's parents try to stop her when she runs towards him. Eric complains how her parents couldn't accept their childish daughter. They have changed Charlotte, thinking about status and ignoring her happiness. She smiles and tell them to look at the sky, since the experiment have began. However, she's shot in the shoulder. Cecy tries to kill her, but fails when Hugh shoots her gun away. Lying on the floor, Charlotte shows the Book of Wisdom to her parents. She wishes to live with a happy, gentle family, rather than be a wise woman. She calls for Norman and affirms people could smile and laugh at each other to prevent warfare, instead of developing weapons. Dalian learns that W stands for Wonderland. The W Machine creates a beautiful song and makes sweet, colorful snowflakes fall from the sky. Charlotte met her objective. She wanted to witness the dream she discussed with Eric during their childhoods. Charlotte manages to stand up. She gives the Book of Wisdom to Dalian, since she has no use for it anymore. Mr. Edding.jpg|Mr. Edgecumbe worries about Charlotte. W Machine.jpg|Charlotte's W Machine. Snow.jpg|Charlotte makes her dream a reality. In the manga, Charlotte sends Eric for the Black Biblioprincess, as requested by Rasiel. Hugh and Dalian meet her during a full moon night. When they are surrounded by Norman and his soldiers, Rasiel and the Professor appear. Norman is threatening Eric and Charlotte's parents in order to obtain the completion of the W Machine. Realizing how Eric is wounded, Charlotte screams, releasing a hidden power from the Book of Wisdom. It hurts the minds of Norman and his men. Dalian uses the Book of Styx to protect Charlotte and Eric from the giant's attack. The couple leaves the tower before activating the W Machine. Charlotte reconciles with her parents. Book of Wisdom released.jpg|In the manga, Charlotte releases the hidden power of the Book of Wisdom. Book of Styx (manga).jpg|Charlotte is protected by Dalian in the manga. Trivia * Charlotte is the name of an actress that portrayed Alice, the main character of Lewis Carroll's most famous writings. Charlotte Henry plays the role in the 1933 film Alice in Wonderland.Charlotte Henry. (2016, December 2). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:59, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Charlotte_Henry&oldid=752678070 ** Charlotte Edgecumbe developed the W Machine. The letter W stands for Wonderland, a reference to the children's novel. References Category:Female Characters Category:Phantom Book Users